1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to gas burners and gas burning fireplaces including means for enhancing the aesthetic effects of the flames produced thereby.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Gas burning fireplaces are now commonly used in lieu of natural wood burning fireplaces. They are much easier to start, require almost no cleaning, and can be constructed so as to operate in an environmentally sound manner.
The generation of a natural looking fire in a gas fireplace is almost always one of the paramount objectives. For example, yellow flames are preferred over unnatural looking blue flames. U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,253 discloses a gas fireplace which is capable of producing such yellow flames.
In addition to the flames themselves, the areas of a gas fireplace beneath and surrounding the artificial log sets used therein must also appear to be natural. Several approaches have been taken for producing the effects of glowing embers adjacent to the log sets. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,828,485, 4,890,601 and 4,940,407 disclose the use of rock wool in conjunction with gas burners for producing such effects. As discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,407, the rock wool may be doped to convert the blue coloration of a gas flame to a more natural yellow-orange color. Mineral wool has also been placed over steel wire mesh and directly on the gas burner in attempts to produce a glowing effect.